Republic of Foley
Seperation from Britain In search for religeous freedom, 5 couples (10 people) sat out on a illegal ship to escape from Britain.They had planned on hitting shore at Branchlandia, but instead hit this mysterious land. Not knowing where they were they began a small "town". They began building 2 homes and the women were amazed that the soil was so excellent and a garden of great size was planted. Things went well for the couples of Johnson, Richmond, Kingread, Ashton, and Righter until Winter. Nearly starving out, Alexander Richmond and Christopher Johnson sat out to discover animals that may be hibernating for an easy kill, instead they discovered natives. The natives threatened the 2 settlers but eventually became peacefull and the natives helped them get meat for their families. Once spring hit the Ashton family had the first child. They named him Michael Ashton II after his father. On the Summer day of July 19th, 1777, 20 settlers joined them. This was great for the settlers because they could start a colony until the British found out and demanded that they come back to Britain. Instead 50 more settlers came and the King had had enough. He sent 100 british troops to bring them back, but they weren't going to let that happen. They fought back killing all the british troops, but in the gunfire was Michael Ashton's cold, pale body. He had been shot in the heart by the British. Enraged the settlers were ready for war yet they couldnt take on the British, so they began shipping more and more settlers into the colony illegaly from Britain until they had 400 people. The colony was so populated that the split the population by building another colony near by, still they had no leader with expirience and skill. Until a 40 year old Aaron Righter stepped up. He had been a general in the British army and had 10 years expirience. Now they had what they needed to at least show the British that they will fight for the land. As the 267 troops were standing by 400 British came to the shore, the battle began. The troops killed of 367 men and kept the rest prisoners but lost 178 troops. The last 89 were no match for British so General Righter had a plan. He asked the natives to help him in battle. They would give them weapons and medicine in exchange for help in the battle. Troops from the whole area came in. 3,000 natives were ready to battle. Now that the British were planning to finish them off with 500 soldiers, the natives slaughtered the British with few casulties. This sent a message to the British and the British sent in 5,000 troops for the bloodiest battle of the war; The Battle of Shade Shore. The natives went first followed by the 89 troops and at the end of the battle. The British were victorious killing 2,789 natives and 20 men and had 4,690 casulties. Afraid that the town could hold militia of more men, they waited for reinforcments. As reinforcements of 1,000 arrived, they discovered the last of the natives and the men finished off the 310 British troops, yet the reinforcments overpowered the last of the troops and took the town of Richeard. Yet they didnt know about the neighboring town as the troops fled there to begin a militia. The 69 men grew to 169 and they again recieved natives this time 4,000. The militia stormed the town known as The Battle of Richeard killing the British. As of 1779 they send a Declaration Of Independance and Britain feeling the loss of his troops agreed to this declaration and declared peace. Country Growth Currently being made.